Death Finds His Match
by Nyx Zeta
Summary: With a test coming up, Kid and Maka decide to begin studying together. But after the first study date and a number of events, is there something more going between the young reaper and scythe tech? I update often, !PLEASE REVIEW! KidxMaka romance
1. Chapter 1: The Study Date is Set

Hey everyone! Hope you like it! This is of my favorite couple, Death the Kid and Maka (sorry all you SoulxMaka fans but, she and Kid make such a better match!)

Please rate and comment. I already have the chapters ready but I want some feedback first so this can be the best possible.

I realize this may be a bit of a long one but I assure you, lots of time and effort have gone into them.

This of course is a short chapter because it is just the set up. You know, introduce the characters and set up the plot. Developement really takes place in the up coming chapters

* * *

Death Finds His Match

Chapeter 1: The Study Date

* * *

Kid had not heard a word Professor Stein had said for the past ten minutes. It had started when he looked down and realized that his right suit cuff was not the same length as the left. It was maybe a centimeter shorter than the other. He had adjusted it, but then it still seemed lop-sided. No matter how much he tried, the OCD Shinigami could not seem to correct them properly. It was causing him to become increasing frustrated and he begun to whisper to himself. "Damnit, damnit," he muttered, tugging one sleeve and then the other. "I'm a piece of trash if I can't even keep my cuffs straight…"

Liz, sitting on his left, glanced over at him. "Kid-kun," she whispered. "It's fine! You check you cuffs every morning so you won't have to do stuff like this in class!" Though she was scolding him for not paying attention, he noted Liz had an open beauty magazine in her lap under the counter, hiding it from Dr. Stein's careful eyes. Patty was sitting on Kid's right and she was asleep with her head down. Every so often she would giggle in her sleep or roll her head to the other side.

Kid frowned down at his sleeves not looking at either of his twin-gun partners. "If I cannot stay perfect what kind of Shinigami garbage am I?"

"Death the Kid," a voice snapped from far away. Kid looked up to see Dr. Stein staring right at him, a piece of chalk in his hand standing near the board. "Shut the hell up before I shut your mouth for you."

Kid flinched and there was a small echo of stifled giggles among the other class mates. Kid-kun noticed Maka Albarn, who was sitting a few seats in front of him glance back at him. Soul Eater Evans, her demon scythe partner sitting beside her, smirked as he turned his head back slightly as well exposing a grin filled with large, razor teeth.

"So not cool Kid," he murmured with a smile. Maka shot him a glance that seemed threatening and Soul responded by pretending to be more interested in something else on the other side of the room. Chrona, who was sitting on the other side of Maka rubbed one of her arms nervously.

"Yahoo!" shouted a voice Kid hated to hear. He glanced behind him to see Black Star at the back of the class. He was standing with one foot on the counter top in the lecture hall. "Oi! Oi! Don't look at Kid, look at me everyone!" He waved his arms wide and pointed a thumb at himself. It was obvious he had been bothered that the classes' attention had been temporally turned towards Kid, and, embarrassing or not, Black Star could not stand being out of the spot light. "Me! The man who will surpass God! Look at Big me and—"

Suddenly a scalped shot across the room and lodged itself into the wall a few inches from Black Star's head, cutting him off mid-sentence. Every one turned their attention back to Dr. Stein who was standing by the board but with his hand up still from throwing the blade. "Take your seat Black Star or the next one won't miss."

Black Star smirked, happy that he at least was able to get Dr. Stein's attention. He sat down but propped his feet on the counter and leaned back on his chair with a big grin. Tsubaki, his shadow blade partner, whispered to him quietly and passively, scolding him for making a scene. Like always, her complaints went unheard for the most part.

Kid slipped his hands under his desk and with great and quiet frustration he continued to tug at his sleeves. This time, however, he made sure to stare forward at the board so that Professor Stein would not notice his lack of concentration.

Even with his moment of OCD, Kid was able to pick up on some of what Stein was saying.

"…So you all only have two weeks left before the exam. If you thought the last one was hard, it's my pleasure to inform you that this one will be even more difficult." He smirked happily behind his glasses, turning the large screw lodge in his head with a click.

A low murmur echoed among the students. Very few had received good marks on the last test. People such as Ox, who received the second highest mark, and Maka, who scored a perfect hundred, seemed to be the only ones smiling at the prospect of another test.

Kid felt his face flush at the thought of another exam like the first. Kid was a Shinigami and thus knew almost everything there was to know about souls and the like, so should have aced the test with a perfect score easily. However, he had failed it horribly. The problem was that his OCD had gotten in the way. He had not been able to get past writing his name. His obsession with things being symmetrical and perfect caused him to spend almost all of the time for the test writing, then erasing, and rewriting his name over and over again. When the paper had ripped from him erasing so much apparently he had passed out but he did not remember that part. Liz and Patty told him later that day. Liz recalled it while trying to play down the embarrassing parts as Patty screeched in the background "Kid-kun spat blood and fell!" while giggling.

The stressful thought of another test caused Kid to become even more flustered with his cuffs. His face turned hot with frustration at the lack of symmetry and the embarrassment of the memory.

Stein continued to write on the board and then turned to the class again. "I guess that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will be dissecting something in class and it will be a surprise so be ready for it."

At this Maka's hand shot into the air. "Professor Stein," she chimed. "We have had a dissection in class almost every other day but the upcoming test, or even the lessons, has nothing to do with it. Shouldn't we be reviewing more for the exam?"

Dr. Stein wasn't paying attention anymore though. He was already sitting backwards on his wheelie computer chair and beginning to slide out of the classroom. He had lit a fresh cigarette as well and had a rather creepy smile on his face as he daydreamed about dissections, body parts, and organs.

As he rolled out of the class room all of the students began to gather their things. Liz stretched as she and Patty conversed on if they should start studying when they got home since they had also both failed the first. Liz had spent the entire night before hand doing her nails and plucking her eyebrows (Kid had helped with the eyebrows part, because otherwise they would have not been perfectly symmetrical and that would have bothered him) and Patty had turned her test into an origami giraffe by folding and coloring on it (surprisingly, the giraffe counted for something so she got some points for it). Though the two seemed fired up about studying this time, Kid was well aware of the fact that they would both end up just doing something else when they got back to the mansion. Kid glanced over at Soul and Black Star who were high fiving each other about something and Tsubaki was standing near them looking awkward and shy. The three of them departed leaving Maka who was glaring over at Ox as if to say "bring it on."

Kid hesitated for a moment as he watched Maka. Abruptly an idea struck him on how he could do better on the upcoming test. He started formulating a plan that would involve Maka's help. Suddenly his mind drifted however and he realized how symmetrical she looked that day…

"Kid-kun?" Maka's voice jolted him out of his mini trance and he realized he had been staring at her. She gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Oi, sorry Maka," Kid said trying to recover. He turned to Liz and Patty who were by the door waiting for him. "I'll catch up with you two later."

Liz raised an eyebrow and then struggled. "Come on Patty." Liz took her little sister by the hand because she seemed distracted by something she was pointing and laughing at. The two sisters departed.

Suddenly, Kid realized he and Maka were alone. He decided to take the opportunity. Even so, he felt awkward and his face flushed a little.

"Um, Maka…" Kid rubbed the back of his neck. Maka looked up with a large book in hand that she was stuffing into her bag.

"Yeah, Kid-kun?" She stood and threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me for the test. I was hoping you could help me prepare for it and I could help you since I already know all of the material."

Maka tilted her head. "Wait, if you already know everything, why do you need my help with—Ohhh…" Kid felt his face flush again as he realized she was recalling his episode during the last exam. She paused for a moment. "Kid, I don't know how much I can help you with that. Have you asked Liz or Patty?"

"Well, I would ask them but they aren't very diligent." Kid realized that Maka was the only one who could really help him with this problem. Though Liz and Patty had always been good at getting him back from one of his OCD break downs, this had always been during battle when his attention was vital for survive. For less trivial things Liz was more likely to get distracted by her nails while Patty would be distracted by, well, pretty much anything. Black Star and Soul only became increasingly frustrated with his obsessions and he knew that it would only result in a fist fight like on the first day he had met the two. While other people like Tsubaki were not strict enough and would probably just allow Kid to give into his obsession, just like how she allowed Black Star to continue to make an ass out himself whenever possible. Chrona had her own problems and did not seem capable of helping others in her current depressive state. No, it would have to be Maka. She was smart and stead-fast, yet at the same time understanding and patient. Not to mention symmetrical… "I'm sorry Maka but you are the only one I feel comfortable asking."

Maka's face flushed and Kid did not have the slightest idea why. She paused for a moment before finally replying. "You know what? I think this would be a really good idea. With your help I am sure to beat Ox!" She grinned at him with a clenched a fist.

Kid smiled in relief. Though Kid and Maka were friends, they had never really hung out just the two of them so he was not sure how she would respond. For some reason, how she viewed him was very important to Kid.

"Great, so when do you want to start studying?" he asked.

"As soon as possible!" Maka bounced making her pig tails flutter. Kid smiled, classic Maka.

"Alright, how does my place, five 'o'clock, sound?"

"Sounds great, see you then Kid-kun," Maka said as she turned waving. She headed out the door and Kid was alone in the class room for a moment while he collected himself. He was not sure why, but for some reason he could not get his heart to stop pounding.


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to Kid's House

Chapter two! This is where it really all starts! It is a bit of a long one but I love what develops! I'm such a fluff XD

* * *

Death Finds His Match

Chapter 2: Trip to Kid's House

* * *

At first, Maka had been a bit surprised when Kid came up to her for a private conversation. It was not until later did she realized how what was really odd was that she had found this strange in the first place. Maka had always considered Kid to be one of her closest friends but she realized that the two of them had never really hung out alone. It had always been within their circle of friends. It also struck her that she did not know too much about him. She knew some of the major things, such as him being a Shinigami, or a God of Death or the Grim Reaper's son, or whatever you wanted to refer to him by. Also that he was quiet for the most part and intelligent, he probably knew more than the rest of the group put together. He was poised and had a bit of a serious personality. Even so, he had his moments were his OCD would cripple him and he would break down, often times turning on himself negatively. She had seen Kid survive hell and back yet be completely defeated by even the idea of something be unsymmetrical. Kid had a complicated personality about him. He was strong, powerful and poised yet sensitive and vulnerable at the same time.

Even though she knew these things, she did not know other aspects about Kid. For example, what he did with his free time or any of his hobbies. She knew he was Shinigami-sama's son but did he have any other family members? True he lived with the Thompson sisters, but that was after Kid found them as thugs on the streets in Brooklyn and had taken them in a couple of years ago. Did that mean he had lived alone before Liz and Patty came along? She had been over his home before but often for his large formal parties. Since it was a mansion, most had occurred in the halls or the ballroom. She didn't even know what his bedroom looked like. Also, why was it that Kid seemed so distant and so rarely smiled?

All of these things contributed to why she was surprised when the young, nervous shinigami came to her for assistance. She had also wondered why he did not go to Liz or Patty for help since they were pretty much like brother and sisters. Though Black Star and Soul did not always see eye to eye with him, they still respected him since Kid had kicked their asses on one or more occasions. It seemed odd that he had come to her first.

"Oi, Maka," a voice spoke up. Maka looked up to see Soul watching her along with Black Star and Tsubaki who were standing down the school hallway from her. "Hurry up, we're leaving," Soul said turning.

Maka nodded and trotted to catch up. The other three continued to talk among themselves but Maka had a hard time paying attention. For some reason she could not stop thinking about Kid and how little she knew about him. She barely noticed when Black Star and Tsubaki waved good bye as they headed home. On their own walk home, Maka and Soul chatted a bit, but Maka was beginning to notice talking with him sometimes was so strained. Though they lived together Soul and Maka were nothing alike. She had wondered in the past if she had strong feelings for him on a romantic level but she was beginning to realize that these ideas had developed just because they were around each other constantly, not from a real connection of love.

"Soul by the way," Maka began as they both entered their apartment. Soul was already at the frig beginning to drink orange juice straight from the container. She ignored this annoying behavior for the moment. "I'm going over to Kid-kun's later to study." She did not make eye contact with him for the last statement.

Soul stared at her for a moment, wiping juice from his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "Why?" he finally said, raising one eyebrow.

She felt herself blush a little, still confused on why. "Because I want to beat Ox again and Kid knows all the answers so he's perfect to study with for the exam."

Soul stared at her for awhile. He looked down at the orange juice again. "Whatever," he replied. He seemed annoyed as he slammed the frig door, taking the juice with him to his room. Maka watched him leave and listened as he shut his bedroom door behind him. She felt pissed off that he was being so moody about her going over to Kid's. What was he so worried about? It was just a get together between friends… right?

* * *

When Kid got home, he had paused in the foyer for a while staring at one of the picture hanging over an end table. He titled his head sideways and he could not shake the feeling that it was tilted slightly one way or the other. He knew that it was not, however, he had checked it that morning before leaving for school. He checked it again with a measuring tape. It was just as perfect as when he had left it in the morning. Yet he felt compelled to check it a third time, this time with a leveler.

"Oi, Kid-kun," said a voice behind him. He turned with the leveler in hand to see Liz staring at him with her arms folded over her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Just," He paused. "As you are probably aware, I am checking the picture frame again to make sure it is straight." He was a bit annoyed with her pestering him. After living together a couple of years in the same house she should know his habits by now.

"But you checked it in the morning," she said walking over to him. "And I just watched you check it again. Now I know you are obsessive compulsive but even so you usually aren't this bad unless something is bothering you." Kid quickly glanced away. Damn, she did know him well. She stopped in front of him standing straighter than normal. This made her tower over him even more than usual. "What's wrong?"

Kid felt his face flush with color. "It's nothing." He said more fiercely then intended. He trotted way from her towards the hallway.

"Gezz," she mumbled placing her hands on her hips and turning to leave. Kid stopped before he completely left the room.

"Oh, by the way, Liz," Kid didn't make eye contact. "Maka is coming over later…"

"What?" Liz said surprised turning toward him.

Kid whipped his hear around to look at her. "To study!" he snapped. "Errrr… um, sorry. If you and Patty want to join us you can." Even though Kid said this he realized he almost was hoping she would say no. The thought made him blush even more.

Liz watched him for a moment. She then smiled at him slyly. The face made him slightly uncomfortable like she was reading his thoughts. She laughed and then replied. "Nah, that's okay. Patty and I were going to watch TV anyway."

Patty stuck her head into the room. "We are watching SpongeBob!" She giggled and started humming the theme song.

Liz turned to Kid. "Don't tell her but we are actually watching what I wanna watch today," she chucked and the two sisters departed.

Kid turned back to the painting and decided he should leave it be for the moment. He headed up to his room to begin gathering the supplies needed for when Maka got there. He was feeling anxious and wished it would just be five 'o'clock already.

* * *

Maka looked up at the large gates and suddenly had a sinking feeling. Why was Kid's home so big? It looked like something out of a movie. The large building was painted black, white, and red and seemed to tower over her. Like everything that was related to Kid or his father it was decorated by numerous skulls. She was not surprised however that the entire structure, though complicated, was perfectly symmetrical.

When she reached the vast front door, she felt awkward as she knocked on such a large mass of wood with her own small fist. After a moment, the door opened and Kid stood on the other side. He was wearing his usual attire, a black, clean suit but he was not wearing the matching jacket. She was already aware of how this was his form of a more casual attire. He was also not wearing his usual pendent-like skull at his collar that was the symbol for the school Shibusen and for his father Shinigami-sama. Instead he had replaced it with a black tie that served the same purpose. Instead of a clean white dress shirt he had replaced it for a blue one. The suspenders on his slacks had been loosened and hung at his sides, reminding her of the types of belts punkers wear on the sides of their pants. The clasps on them were also in the shape of skulls. Two rings on each of his middle fingers also matched the symbol. Kid's jet black hair was as neat as ever and the three white, horizontal stripes in his hair on the right side of his head (the stripes a big insecurity of his since they were so asymmetrical, but being a shinigami and immune to poisons, dye would not work on them) were combed perfectly straight.

"Hello, Maka," spoke Kid, his gold, shinigami eyes shown. He moved aside, motioning towards her. "Please come in."

"Thanks Kid-kun," Maka said taking her shoes off as Kid took her coat from her and hung it neatly in a closet near the front door.

In her bare socks she walked across Kid's clean wood and tile floors, Kid leading her. The two chatted a bit; Kid asked her if the walk was okay. Maka told him it was. The two still felt slightly awkward during their chat, especially Maka for being in such a formal setting.

Kid led her into a living room which had an enormous plasma TV that went from ceiling to floor with a number of couches and lounging chairs arranged about the room. Liz and Patty were there, Liz sitting on a love seat with her feet on a foot rest, painting her toes red. Patty was lying on her stomach on one of the couches, looking moody as she watched the TV. Liz had the clicker and a reality show blared from the television.

"Onee-chan!" Patty whined, flailing her arms. "This is boring!"

Liz did not look up from her nails. "It was my turn to pick and I wanted to watch this. You can have the remote after the show."

Though Patty had a bit of a temper when things did not go the way she wanted, she would never lash out at her older sister so she just continued to pout.

"Oi, Liz, Patty," Kid spoke up. "Maka's here."

The two sisters looked up. Patty's face suddenly filled with happiness again as she jumped up to hug Maka. "Maka-chan!" she shouted as she hugged her waist.

Maka laughed hugging Patty back. "Hello Patty. Hey Liz." Maka and Liz waved at each other. "Are you guys joining us for some studying?"

Liz smiled. "Nah, thanks though. You two have fun." Liz and Patty exchanged a sly smile between each other. Kid suddenly became nervous and quickly directed Maka to another room.

Kid and Maka departed and headed down a long hallway and into another large room. This one was definitely a study of some kind. The walls were covered in shelves filled with books, all hard copies with detailed spines and a variety of colors. Lit candles hung from the walls and from a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the room a large detailed rug lay on top of the dark wooden floor. Decorative lounge chairs with expensive end tables were placed about along with richly colored glass lamps. Kid motioned towards a large table with two seats seat up. He already had some text books and supplies placed on the table.

Kid pulled out one of the chairs and offered it to Maka. Her face flushed. She was not used to being treated so formally. It was embarrassing yet sweet at the same time. Kid was a gentleman at all times, even with friends. Maka took the seat and Kid sat down across from her. For a moment the two exchange a nervous look and both of them started to blush intensely. Maka broke the awkward moment by unzipping her bag and depositing some of her own books and papers to the group on the table.

"So, Kid-kun," Maka said opening a textbook. "What do you want to work on?"

Kid suddenly became even more bashful. After a pause he began. "Well, as you may be aware of, I received a zero on the last exam." He looked angry and flustered at this. "And the most annoying part of this is that I _know_ all of the answers, it's just that I… I just can't..."

"Get past your OCD to put them down?" Maka offered. Soul had sat next to Kid during the last exam so he had experienced the incident first hand and retold her it later. Soul had tried to cheat off of him at first, but Kid had spent the entire test trying to write his name perfectly instead of answering any of the questions. He had gotten as far up to the "K" in "Death the Kid" during the exam before the page ripped and, well... he was not functional after that.

Kid sighed in relief. "Yes, precisely."

Maka paused for a moment. "Well, before we work on that, let's make sure you really _do_ know all of the answers." She opened a folder and passed Kid a large stack of papers stapled together. She kept another one for herself. "Sometimes to quiz myself, I make a test of my own to see if I can answer everything. Yours has all the questions from the last test and more for what is going to be on this test. The papers I have are the answers. Let's see how many you can get, reading the answers off to me." Maka picked up a pen and wrote on a piece of paper that she would use to keep track of what he got wrong.

Kid smiled. "Okay, sounds good."

"Just so you know," Maka said waving the pen at him. "I make the questions really hard."

Kid nodded and grinned at her again before turning back to the test she had made. He read the first question silently to himself. "Well, question one is B…"

Maka looked down at the answer sheet. "Right!" She smiled at him.

Kid blushed a little and continued to read. "Two is E… three is A… four is A again…" Kid continued to progress down the list, getting them all right. "Forty three is C… forty four is false…" Soon he was through the multiple choice and the true or false and onto the fill in the blank. "A healthy _soul_ resides in a healthy _mind_ and a healthy _body_." He placed stress on the answers for the blanks. From there he progressed onto the essay questions which he spoke aloud with a clean and intelligent voice. He argued his opinions and provided evidence for them in an organized fashion. After twenty minutes Kid completed the hour long test aloud without a single mistake.

Maka stared at him for a moment. Kid stared back, expressionless through stern golden eyes but his face still had some blush in his cheeks. Kid spoke first. "So how did I do?"

"Wonderful!" Maka breathed. "You did perfect. You didn't get anything wrong." Maka smiled at him. She was right about studying with Kid. With his help she was sure to beat Ox again. "Okay you should try again but this time, answer them on paper." She decided this would be the next best approach since that was his main problem. She handed him a pencil which he took with a light hand. She paused for a moment. "Let's skip the writing your name part for now."

Kid's face flushed with embarrassment again. He nodded and began working on the test. Maka watch him for a moment. She suddenly realized how cute Kid looked when he blushed and was being bashful. She felt her own face fill with color at the thought and quickly turned to her text book and opened it to distract herself from him. She turned it to one of the chapters that would be on the test and began to read. Every so often she looked up at Kid, his head down with his deep black hair coving his face.

After around fifteen minutes she spoke up. "How are you doing Kid?" She suddenly realized his face looked flushed and his features tense.

Kid looked up. "I just got through question four and I'm on the fifth." He said biting his lower lip with exertion.

"What?" Maka asked surprised. Taking the paper out from under him, a bit more violently then intended. She examined it. The ones he had answered were correct but the circles had been colored in so dark it looked like the marks had been printed onto the paper like that in the first place. They were perfectly shaded into solid black circles and not even a tiny bit of lead fell outside into the surrounding area. Answer number five was in the beginning stages of looking like the others.

Maka stared down at the paper and then up at Kid who was looking bashful and rubbing the back of his neck. He did not make eye contact with her. She heaved a sigh; it appeared that the process would not be as easy as she had thought. Maka was about to try and figure out a way that she and Kid could work on this when suddenly her stomach let out a long, loud gurgle in a complaint for food. It was not until then did she realize that she was starving.

The two stared at each other for a moment after the embarrassing sound. Kid started to laugh. "So, I guess that means you're hungry." He turned in his seat towards a grandfather clock on the other side of the room. It read 6:17 pm. "How about we take a break?" Kid said standing. He smiled down at her. "I'll make us some dinner."

Maka smiled back and nodded. She slid her chair out as well and the two teens headed out of the study. After moving down a number of halls (Maka at this point realized she was lost as to just where she was in the mansion) they came to a kitchen. It looked like the back of a five star restaurant. Large stoves, ovens, burners, and sinks lined the walls and a large island counter at the center of the room. Pots and pans hung neatly from the ceiling. The counters were immaculately clean and a spice rack filled with almost every ingredient known to man covered one of the walls. Kid walked over to a refrigerator that was so big it seemed more like a factory freezer. He rummaged around in it for a while before removing a frozen pizza. "Sorry," he said bashfully holding the frozen food. "I'm not much of a cook."

* * *

Kid was beginning to become so nervous he was having the odd sensation that his cuffs were not symmetrical again. '_No, they are fine,'_ he thought in his head. '_I checked them before Maka got here with a ruler. They are fine!'_ Even so, his nervousness around Maka was making his OCD act up even more than usual.

But then again, why was he so nervous around her? He had always considered her to be a good friend and someone he could turn to if he had ever needed help and he knew that he would do the same back for her. So why was it that he kept feeling his face flush with color whenever she smiled at him? Or even how he could not seem to stop thinking about how cute and symmetrical she looked that day? He had always respected her for her strength and found her to be a fierce fighter and was happy she was by his side during a battle. But even so, he had never had this fluttering feeling about her as he did now. What had changed and why so suddenly?

Kid deposited the frozen pizza into one the many ovens in the kitchen and set a timer. He and Maka had decided that instead of waiting for it to cook but studying more, they would take a break and join Liz and Patty in the living room. The two sisters were happy at the news of food being made because they were hungry as well. During their absence, Patty had gained control of the remote so cartoons were playing on the television. Kid and Maka settled down together onto one of the open couches. Maka and Liz then began chatting amongst themselves. Kid turned to Patty.

"So what are we watching again?" Kid asked her.

Patty threw a fist into the air. "SpongeBob!" She giggled happily,.

Kid nodded and then the two of them watched it for a few minutes in silence before Kid spoke up again. "It bothers me!" He said a bit loudly, getting Maka and Liz's attention without meaning to. He was feeling another possible OCD break down creeping onto him. "I don't get it! Why are we watching something about a talking sponge? What is that pink things and why is it so retarded?" Kid sighed, putting his face into his hands. "This is why I rarely watch television, it doesn't make sense."

Maka spoke up. "I don't really watch that much TV either." Kid turned to her. She continued. "Soul is the one who watches the TV back at our place. I wouldn't really even need one otherwise. I'm fine with just a good book."

Kid felt his heart beat a little stronger. "Same! I usually spend most of my time reading!" Kid moved closer to her on the couch. "Who is your favorite author?"

Suddenly the casual conversation turned into a vivid one. Both Kid and Maka were listing their favorite books and authors and an astonishing number of them were the same. They discussed their favorite characters and parts, or areas they loved or hated in great detail and excitement. It turned out they had the same taste for literature. After a while Kid brought up one novel that he was raving about and Maka looked at him puzzled.

"I've never heard of that one," she said to him tilting her head.

"Really? You have never read it?" Kid asked, talking much faster than usual due to his interest in the subject at hand. "It's so good! I bet you would love it! I have a copy, you should borrow it."

Maka smiled. "Sure. If you don't mind. You have been selling it pretty well." She laughed aloud. Kid grinned back at her.

"Okay, come with me," He said taking Maka by the hand and gently pulling her away from the couch. He turned to Liz. "Can you take the pizza out of the oven when the timer goes off? We will be right back."

"Oh," Liz said, not looking at him or Maka but at their hands. "...Sure, Kid-kun."

"Thanks!" Kid said leading Maka away. She had suddenly become very quite but he had not noticed at the time. As he led her through the rest of the house and up a flight of steps, he continued to talk about the book and the reasons on why she would like it so much. Soon they were outside his bedroom door and Kid continued talking, fast pace, not noticing Maka had stopped talking. When they entered, Kid let go of her hand and crossed the room to his book shelf and began rummaging through it to find the novel.

"…Oh and you will have to tell me what you think of the main character after this one part," Kid said running a finger across the spines of some of the books, searching for the title. "Well, I shouldn't say anymore about it for now, or I will give all of the story away." He mused removing the novel from the rest and turned back to Maka. "You see, around the middle of the story there is this one—"

Kid froze mid-sentence, book still in hand. Maka was on the other side of the room with her back turned to him. She was examining the contents on his desk. She had a light, soft hand touching one of the corners of the table and in silence she observed the books, papers, and open sketch pad on his work station. Kid had not bothered turning on the lights when they had entered the room so she was lit only by the moon light from the open windows and doorway to the balcony.

After a moment she turned away from the desk and then to his walk-in closet that he had left open. She paned his many dress shirts and clothes all hung up neatly with her eyes before turning and examining the rest of his room as well. She looked up at the high ceiling and then down at the floor's thick carpeting. She walked across the vast room and stood beside his night stand and placed a hand onto his king size bed with its sheets spread and tucked perfectly on top.

She suddenly looked up and realized Kid was watching her. She jumped back in embarrassment, leaving the bed behind and crossed the room towards him. "Sorry," she spoke up blushing. "It's just I have never been in your room before."

A few paces away from him she stopped and watched him as well. It struck Kid that he had never really stopped to look at Maka's features before. Her hair was done up in two pig tails that hung low by the side of her head just behind her ears. Her thin, sandy blond hair reflected in the moon light. Her feet seemed so tiny suddenly in just socks and when compared to her slender legs and short skirt. Her soft, lean hands leading up to her slender arms and tucked under a clean white shirt that hung around her thin waist.

She blinked her large, green eyes at him. "Kid-kun?" she finally spoke to break the silence.

What was it that he felt for her? The longer he watched her slim figure in the moon light the less sure he was that he understood his feelings for her. She had always been his friend and a close meister to him during battle, yet there was something else there too. He felt the urge to clear the gapping space between them but was unsure of what he wanted to do after the area had been overtaken. He was suddenly frightened and surprised by his own urges.

Even with this turmoil in his head, Maka continued to look at him with those clean, cool green eyes. He felt like he could watch her forever and, at the same time, like he had to look away.

Kid broke out of his trance after a moment to Maka staring at him awkwardly. "Sorry!" She said blushing, turning away from him. "I didn't think looking around your room would bother you so much!" Her voice was becoming tenser and though she had turned away, Kid could see blush forming on her cheeks. "Especially by how excited you were when you lead me here." She covered one of her hands with the other, as if to hide it from the moment they held hands.

Kid realized he had made a huge blunder and she had taken him the wrong way. "N-No!" He spoke finally, stepping towards her. "I- I didn't mean to…it's just that…you see, you…"

"No!" She said frustrated and turning quickly back towards him. "I didn't mean to upset you. You probably don't like people going through your things and I—"

"That's not it at all!" Kid said flustered as well. "You can go through all my stuff as much as you want! You could rearrange this entire room and I wouldn't care because you were the one who did it! If it makes you happy you can!"

Silence fell between them. Maka stared at him and then Kid realized how much he had let slip. His face grew hot again with embarrassment.

She watched him for a moment. "Do you really mean that?"

It was such a simple and small thing, but Kid suspected she comprehended how big of deal it was coming from him. He didn't even like Liz or Patty being in his room let alone touching his things. Yet he was offering to let go of his obsessive compulsiveness for her. It suddenly struck him that Maka meant more to him than things being symmetrical, clean, or perfect. He cared more about making her happy then his own peace of mind. All he wanted right then was to see her smile or hear her laugh. All at once his feeling for her became clear in his head. She wasn't just a friend, or an ally, but someone he cared for more than he did for anyone else in the world. True he had always known her as a friend, yet she had always been so distant to him due to the company of others or the circumstances. She was always in the foreground and he had admired her and wanted to draw nearer to but never had the chance. She was someone he wanted to clear the gap to, and become as close to as possible. He wanted her.

Kid swallowed. "Yes," he said quietly. He took a few steps closer to her. "I really mean it." Maka watched him carefully and then took a few steps closer to him as well. The two were only three feet away from each other now. Neither seemed to have noticed how much of the large bedroom they had overtaken to become so near. Kid stood between her and the windows, his shadow cased onto all of her form except for her face which was lit bright and clean by the moon light. Kid felt himself drawn to her as he took another step towards her and heard Maka's feet slide forward on the carpeting as well. With the book in his left hand, he reached for her with the right, softly brushing her wrist with his fingers. She did not draw away from his touch but only moved her hand so that his fingers would slide down her wrist and hand and tangle themselves into her slender fingers. Both of their eyes lock, gold and green staring deep into each other. "Maka," Kid choked up, nervous still and feeling lightheaded. Her skin was so soft and smooth against his own. Her chin tilted up towards him. "I think that I lo—"

"Oi!" called Liz from downstairs. "The Pizza's done! Are you two coming or what?"

Both Kid and Maka jumped. Their fingers quickly untangled themselves like someone ripping out the stitching of a hem. Their hands separated and the two drew away from each other, both of their faces flushed and full of color.

"Kid-kun? Maka-chan?" Liz called again, louder this time.

"Piiiizzzaaaaaaaa~!" Sang Patty happily far off in the mansion.

After an awkward moment Kid spoke up. "O-okay!" He called nervously. "We're coming!" He looked at Maka who was awkwardly brushing one of her bangs out of her face, her checks a soft pink. Kid felt his heart ache at the sight of her. "Here," he said finally holding out the novel both of them seemed to have forgotten.

Maka looked down at the book for a moment before awkwardly smiling at him. "Thank you, Kid-kun." She took the book from him and as she did her fingers gently brushed up against his. It sent a shiver down his spin. She smiled at him nervously before the two began to move towards the door and departed from the bedroom. They headed back to the dining room in silence and found Liz already slicing the pizza and Patty handling a stack of plates. The four of them sat down to eat while chatting about random topics. Neither Kid nor Maka brought up about what happened in Kid's room. After the pizza was gone Maka glanced over at the clock.

"I should probably head back now," she said standing. "Or else I'm going to have to hear about it from Soul."

"Oh…" Kid said feeling a bit disappointed she wasn't staying later. "Okay." He and the Thompson sisters stood as well. The group of teens headed to the front door and Kid retrieved Maka's coat from the hall closet. As he helped her put it on she turned to him.

"Thanks for having me over," She said fixing the collar.

Kid nodded. "No, thank you for coming." He paused. "I should walk you home. It's already really late. And—"

Maka put a hand up. "It's okay. Thanks though, Kid-kun. I'll be fine."

He paused. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at him. "Positive."

Liz and Patty hugged Maka goodbye and urged her to come again really soon. Maka waved to them all as she stepped out into the moon light. She paused for a moment and then turned back to Kid.

"Kid," she said awkwardly. "Do you wanna study again tomorrow?"

Kid stared at her for a moment surprised. He smiled sheepishly back at her. "Sure, I'd like that."

She blushed a little. "How about my place tomorrow, same time?"

Kid nodded in agreement and then Maka turned away waving. Once she had disappeared behind the estate's gates, Liz shut the door. She galnced at Kid and smiled before turning to Patty and asking her if she wanted to do something. The two sisters departed and Kid hesitated at the door. He kept replaying the events over and over in his head. He felt both light headed and confused as he waited. At the same time, his heart raced at the idea of seeing Maka again the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: Mental Uncovering

Thanks for all the hits everybody! Like I promised I am updating after just a week! This one is the shortest chapter but as you will see has some major progress in it. I think its a good one. Hope you like it!

* * *

Death Finds His Match

Chapter 3: Mental Uncovering

* * *

Maka drew her coat in closer around herself. Death City seemed quieter than usual but she enjoyed the silence. After all, the main reason she had told Kid she was okay walking home by herself was so she could have a moment to think and wrap her head around what had happened.

When Kid had taken her by the hand for the first time, she was so surprised she was not able to say or do anything but allow him to lead her through the house. Kid did not seem like such a forward person, but that may have been due to the fact that he was excited to show her the book. She was surprised by herself too, because in a normal situation she would have pulled away or slapped someone for touching her. Then again, why _wasn't_ this a normal situation? The thought crossed her mind that the reason it was different was because it had been _Kid_ who had taken her by the hand and not someone else. She felt her face blush at the idea.

_'No, I don't feel that way about Kid-kun_.' She thought to herself.

But it also dawned on her that when he approached her a second time, she had not drawn away.

She shook her head, making her pigtails whip around her head. '_I don't feel that way about Kid!'_

She was happy she was able to see Kid's bedroom, though. It had bothered her that they were friends and she had never seen it before. She had been impressed by it well. As expected, it was spotless but she had not anticipated for it to be so large. His bedroom alone could have been almost as big as her entire apartment. His desk had had an open sketch book on it and she had stolen a glance at it. It was of just a random design that was of course symmetrical but she was most surprised by how detailed and complicated it was. '_So he likes art...'_ she thought at the time. His walk in closet was neat and pristine and filled with expensive dress cloths. She also noticed that one spot had a small section of casual clothing that seemed to not have been touched in a long time. Some costly bottles of colognes were lined neatly on top of his dresser along with a large mirror mounted on the wall. His king sized bed was made neatly with a bed spread in the design of black and white horizontal stripes. Two matching pillows were carefully placed against the backboard. Two end tables were positioned on each side. One had a large book placed on it that she assumed he read before going to bed.

As she recalled how impressed she was with his bedroom, she frowned to herself, however, as she remembered when she had looked up and saw the young Shinigami watching her. He was standing frozen near his large book shelf with the novel he was getting for her in his hands. He watched her intently and that was when she realized how rude she was being. Most people don't really like their room being closely examined, so for someone with OCD it must have been excruciatingly painful. She had been aware of how much something like that may bother him but she had done it anyway. She felt incredibly embarrassed.

"_That's not it at all! You can go through all my stuff as much as you want! You could rearrange this entire room and I wouldn't care because you were the one who did it! If it makes you happy you can!"_

Maka recalled his words silently to herself. Had he really meant all of that? It didn't sound like something he would say and coming from Kid, it meant a lot.

She reached her apartment and after going up a few flights of steps she was outside her door. She retrieved her key and turned it in the lock and entered the living room. Soul was sitting at the kitchen table and he looked up when she entered. He had his feet up on the table with bowl of ramen in his hands. A long messy stream of noodles trailed from his mouth to the bowl.

He slurped up the noodles. "You're back late," he said frowning with a full mouth and an annoyed look on his face. "It was your turn to cook tonight."

Maka felt disappointed to find him still in as bad of a mood as from before. "Well, I had told you that I was going over Kid's before, so I thought that you would just make something yourself." As she glared at him, Soul shot her a condescending look.

He scowled at her. "Just what did you and Death the Kid _do_ anyway?" He drank some of the contents of the bowl, trying to act like he wasn't too concerned with her answer but was still watching her carefully over the rim.

Maka blushed. "We just studied. Like I told you we would."

He dropped the bowl onto the table with more force than intended, making it clatter. "Well I still don't see why you would want to study with Kid."

Maka was growing more and more frustrated with him. She had half a mind to reach into her bag for a text book and hit him over the head with it. Why was he being suspicious and why was he so concerned if she hung out with Kid or not? Kid was a friend of his also, so why was Soul acting so strange?

She glared at him before a smirk crossed her face. "Well, I will just make dinner for the three of us tomorrow to make up for it."

Soul stared at her confused. "Who's the third?"

However, Maka had already turned away from him and was heading towards the hallway. She called over her shoulder to him. "Kid-kun. He and I are studying again tomorrow but he is coming over here this time." Before Soul could respond Maka entered her room and slammed the door shut, ending the conversation and avoiding anymore confrontation on the matter.

She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She waited a moment to see if Soul was going to follow and bother her. After a couple of minutes passed she assumed not. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

Events from the night crossed her mind agian and she became lost in her thoughts. This time she could not stop thinking about how soft and gentle Kid's touch was. His fingers brushing up against her wrist was so calming and sweet she couldn't help turning her hand and allowing his fingers to glide into her own at the time. Somehow, their hands were a perfect fit.

_'Kid-kun and I are just friends.'_

When he moved closer towards her, she had moved closer to him in turn. It was strange that she had felt so comfortable with him in such a foreign place, hand in hand. For a shinigami, his hands were surprisingly warm as well.

_'I don't feel that way about Kid.'_

She remembered how his golden yellow eyes looked as they connected with her own, peering through his jet black bangs. She could smell his cologne, rich and delightful. His mouth forming into a small smile. His hansomly clean frame, though slim, filled with strength and so close to her.

_'How _do_ I feel about Kid?'_

She had felt herself being drawn into him somehow. His wide shoulders leaning towards her as his chin bent down to her and she up to him. What would have happened if Liz had not called for them? He had been so close and what was it that she had felt? She had not drawn away, or felt violated or threatened by how near he drew to her.

It felt right.

_'How do I feel about Kid?'_

As the thought repeated, tears begin to form at the sides of her eyes. She suddenly realized she _did_ have feelings for Kid. The entire night she could not stop watching Kid, the way he moved gracefully and with poise. She had kept thinking about how his smile was so calming and genuine. His figure dark and strong, yet some how welcoming. All she wanted was to be back in that room, her hand in his, and for the moment they had together to have continued.

_'I think I might love him.'_

* * *

So like I said, this is a short one, sorry! The next chapter should be up soon! I got an editor so uploads will take longer, but they will be at a better quality! Nice!


	4. Chapter 4: A Productive Study Session

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to unload but I think it will be well worth it! Good news is I have an editor now! Three cheers for better grammar!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Death Finds His Match

Chapter 4: A "Productive" Study Session

* * *

Kid hesitated in front of her door. His hand was in a fist raised to knock, but he just couldn't seem to complete the action. The young death god was…nervous, to say the least. All day throughout class, Kid could not figure out how to approach Maka. He tried to go up to her and act like nothing had happened the night before, but that only made Maka more tense.. Her nervousness unsettled him. He would have assumed she had changed her mind about having another study session if she had not asked him again what time he was coming over. She asked him nervously while playing with the hem of her skirt. At the time, Kid could not help thinking how cute it was. She also decided to ask him while no one was around in the hallway, though Soul was down the hall watching and sulking. The way Soul glared at Kid throughout class had unnerved him as well. He wondered if Soul would also be home when he came over.

He swallowed and then finally brought his fist down on the door with four pounds. He was about to add four more (to make them even more symmetrical with eight knocks), when the front door swung open revealing a very annoyed Soul Eater Evans. Soul had his head titled with his usual lope sided head band with the word "eat" written on a pin. With one eye closed Soul stared at him through a red iris. His white hair hung in his face and overall seemed unwell kept. One hand was in his jacket pocket and the other in a fist at his side. His frown was also lopsided, slightly revealing his oddly razor sharp teeth.

'_Ugh', _thought Kid. '_He is so asymmetrical, it is disgusting.' _

Kid fought back the urge to yell at him to be more symmetrical (though it pained his OCD not to) and offered him a smile. "Hello," he said awkwardly.

Soul made no motion to invite Kid in or to offer him a greeting back. Kid shifted and tried to stand up even straighter and more symmetrical, as if this mattered to the demon scythe.

Smirking, Soul turned away to the rest of the apartment. "Oi, Maka!" He yelled. "Death the Kid is here."

Kid wavered, wondering why Soul was referring to him by his full name and not by "Kid-kun" like he usually did. It was so impersonal when someone used his full name. He stopped worrying about this though when Maka stepped out from the hallway. She had changed since class and was wearing a pink skirt and a blue tank top with a sweat shirt that was unzipped. She was in her socks and her hair was down. Kid's face filled with color at the sight of her. He felt embarrassed that he had missed her during the short time they were apart. She smiled at him. "Hey, Kid-kun!" She said happily. "Soul! For the love of god, let him in!"

The demon scythe groaned and made a half-assed motion for Kid to come in. Kid entered and removed his white dress coat and scarf which he draped over a chair by the front door. Maka and Soul's apartment was small and quaint. Though Kid was accustomed to his mansion and all of its space and rooms, he liked how they kept it (or rather how Maka kept it). Maka motioned him to the kitchen table so he crossed through the living room and past the couch to join her. The living room and kitchen had no separating wall making the apartment seem larger than it really was.

Books were laid out on the table ready for them, just like how Kid had for her in the study at his place. Kid walked over and sat down at the table before realizing Maka had not done the same. She was on the other side of the kitchen putting an apron on.

Kid watched her. "Wait, aren't we…?" He pointed at one of his text books.

Maka stood on her tippy toes to get something from the top of a cabinet, which, in a skirt, caused Kid to blush and look away before he felt any more like a pervert. "Yes," she said getting a box down and placing it down on the counter. "But Soul was whining about how I didn't make dinner last night when it was my turn." Soul grunted something from the other room. Kid turned to see Soul on the couch, sprawled out with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Soul took the clicker and turned the volume on the TV up a couple of notches. "So I'm making dinner. You like salmon right?"

"Oh," Kid said watching Maka. He laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Maka took out a bag of potatoes and began to clean them. She glanced over at him. "We can still study while I do this."

"Yea," Kid said smiling. "Last time we kind of helped me with my problem more then I helped you review." He paused and watched her for a moment and then stood up and joined her at the sink. She looked up at him and he felt his face blush red. "Sorry, I feel award not doing anything. Can I help?"

She laughed. "Yeah, sure. Do you wanna clean the potatoes?"

Nodding he took one of the potatoes from her hand, blushing up against her slightly has he did. He held the potato under the water and began scrubbing it. Maka began to cut some of the already cleaned broccoli. "So, Kid-kun, give me a question and don't hold back." She smiled at him. "I'm a little shaky on chapter 14."

With a laugh Kid began to think up questions. He started out with easier ones but when it became apparent that she was too smart for them, he moved onto harder problems. He was impressed with how much she knew and how she only a got a few of the more difficult ones wrong. Kid glanced over his shoulder once and a while at Soul, who was still looking grumpy. At the same time Kid had a feeling that Soul was not just listening to the TV.

Maka giggled at how intent Kid became as he cleaned the potatoes, rotating them several times to make sure he got all of the dirt off of them before moving onto the next one. He only had to clean three but even so the task took so long that Maka completed getting the fishing onto a pan and the broccoli on the stove in the time it took Kid to finish.

As Maka placed the potatoes onto a pan, Kid could not resist watching her. With her back to him he observed how small her waist seemed and how slender her legs were. Suddenly, he was broken out of his quiet observations by a loud cough. Kid turned to see Soul looking at him angrily. Kid quickly looked away, blushing, and returned to the sink and acted interested in something else.

"Okay," Maka said drying her hands with a dish towel and removing the apron. "While that is cooking we should study some more." Kid nodded and the two sat down at the table and Kid continued to quiz her. Maka checked the stove and oven periodically and eventually put the salmon into the oven as well. After a while they practiced getting Kid to fill in the circles for the multiple choice secession as fast as he could and to let go of some of his OCD obsessions when it came to the test. "You know something," Maka said digging into her bag before handing him a number 2 pencil. "You usually use a mechanical pencil but if you use a normal one that has a blunt tip that would help you fill it in faster, right?"

Kid thought for a moment. "Yea but then I can't get the circle to be really dark."

"Well, even so, if it's an even coat it's still symmetrical right?"

"Yea, that makes sense." Kid laughed. "I guess I will just have to concentrate on shading it evenly." With Maka's help Kid was able to cut the time it took him to answer the multiple choice in half. Even so, he was still dreading the fill in the blank and the open ended questions. Maka calculated that if Kid got all of the multiple choice, true or false, and half of the fill in the blank questions, he could get a B even if did not answer any of the essay part. Kid felt relieved at the news. He knew he could answer everything correctly but time was just an issue for him.

"Dinner's ready!" Maka said happily as she removed the salmon with oven mitts. Kid began to clear the table from their studies and then searched for plates and silver ware to set places for each person. Soul dragged his feet into the room looking tired and annoyed. Kid set the table for three and Maka prepared a plate of food for each person. She had made them all breaded salmon with broccoli and a baked potato. Kid was impressed with her cooking and everything came out great.

"Maka this tastes delicious," Kid said after swallowing. "How exactly did you make the salmon again?" Soul had been quiet throughout the entire meal, and, for the most part, he was just pushing the food around on his plate. He didn't even attempt to touch the broccoli.

"Well," began Maka. "I melted some butter and drizzled that onto the salmon and then squeezed some lemons…" As Maka retold her steps to Kid, he munched on his food nodding. Soul would shovel some food into his mouth every so often in silence.

After a while, Maka brought up the book that she had borrowed from Kid and the chapters she had read the night before. The two began to discuss it, Kid careful not to give any of the important details away. They were so lost in their conversation neither seemed to remember Soul was even in the room.

At one point Soul stood up abruptly. "Thanks for dinner Maka. I'm heading out."

"Oh," Maka said watching him as he dropped his plate into the sink and turned to the door. "Where are you going?"

Soul opened the front door. "Out," he said without looking back, slamming the door behind him. Kid and Maka turned to each other awkwardly.

Maka sighed, "I'm sorry, he has been really moody lately." Looking annoyed she stood as well since she and Kid they had finished their meals anyway. Kid stood and began to clear the table. Maka cleaned the dishes while Kid dried (of course taking a long time to do so). All the while the two continued to chat. Kid could not stop smiling at how effortless it was to converse with her. She was smart, witty, and interesting. The two bounced from topic to topic, books, missions they had been on, their favorite plays, and even odd subjects such as how weird Sid Sensei's teeth looked or the way jello moves.

Also, Kid could not stop watching her. There was such a quiet grace about her. The way her hands moved as she talked and the way she shifted on her feet. Even so, he knew she was strong. He had fought by her side numerous times before and knew that the demon-scythe meister could easily keep up if not more. Dr. Stein had said before that out of the team composed of Kid and his twin demon guns Liz and Patty, Black Star and his shadow blade Tsubaki, and Maka and her demon scythe Soul, that Maka's soul wavelengths were those of a leader. Many people had been surprised by this outcome. Since Black Star was so stubborn and thick headed, it seemed like he would have no less then be the center of attention by making himself the captain of the team. Also, Kid being a god and son of the Grim Reaper, many thought he would become leader. When it was announced that it was Maka, Kid had not been surprised by the news however. He had seen her rally them all together numerous times and her courage was a strong driving factor. She was a good leader.

After Maka finished with washing the dishes she helped Kid finish drying them. He was a bit behind since he had to make sure every dish was perfectly dry before moving onto the next.

Once they were done, Maka looked over at the text books Kid had stacked on the floor near the kitchen table. She groaned. "Man, I really don't feel like studying anymore."

"So then let's not," Kid said smiling at her. "We have all night and we still have just a little less than two weeks before the exam."

She nodded. "Great! So what do you feel like doing for a break?" Kid shrugged so Maka placed her hands on her hips to think for a moment. "I guess we could just watch some TV or something."

"Sure, even though we both don't watch it that often," Kid laughed out loud before blushing violently as he remembered how that conversation had lead to the two of them to be alone in his bedroom. Maka nodded and the two sat down on the couch, Maka on the left and Kid on the right. Maka flicked through the channels before they both agreed on a show.

The two watched in silence before Kid spoke up. "So why exactly has Soul been so 'moody' lately?"

For a moment Maka was quiet. "I think he's jealous of how much time I have been spending with you lately."

Kid felt his face flush with color. "Really?" '_Soul sees me a threat?'_ Kid wondered. "We'll that's odd because this is the only second time we have hung out alone."  
There was another moment of silence at this statement as the TV chattered about something neither was really watching. "It sucks," Maka spoke up suddenly.

Kid glanced at her. "Partners always fight from time to time," He said trying to console her. "I'm sure Soul will come around once—"

"I wasn't talking about Soul being upset with me," She said turning sideways towards him on the couch. "Soul and I always fight; it's not a big deal. I guess it's because… it's because Soul and I are never going to be anything more than friends and partners, even though we live together and are so close." Kid watched her for a moment. He hated himself for how he was secretly happy to hear her say that. '_So she does not have any romantic feelings for him..._'

"It's just that…" she hesitated, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "What really sucks is that these past two days have been the only times we have been alone together."

Kid felt his face exploded in a fit of blushing. He placed a hand across his face from cheek to cheek in an attempt to cover his flushed composure and bashfully happy smile. He slid himself closer to her on the couch. "Yes," he said swallowing and removing his hand from his face. He looked down at one of her hands which was by her side on the sofa. "I was wondering why we haven't myself."

He looked up at her and she was smiling at him softly. His heart leapt in his chest as he stared back into her green eyes. At the same time, both of their hands slid across the couch cushion to meet at the center. Their fingers made contact and instantly began to tangle themselves into each other's. Hand in hand, Kid shuffled closer to her and she to him, their knees touching. He turned his shoulders so he was fully facing her. With his other free hand he hesitantly brought it up to brush a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"Maka," Kid said, bring his hand to rest along her chin and cheek. "I really, really like you and I love spending time with you and…" She turned more towards him and slid her right hand carefully onto his knee. He was afraid his heart was beating so quickly that she would hear it. "You have always been a good friend of mine, even more so in the past days… and all I… well, what I mean is…I feel that you and I…"

"Yes?" She said dipping her right shoulder towards him. Her green eyes set on him as she leaned in.

Kid wasn't thinking straight enough to form how he felt about her into words. He wasn't thinking at all, for that matter. What he was doing was something rare for the shinigami, he was _feeling_ and throwing himself fully behind it. He was not trying to think in terms of black and white or rationally, but with what felt correct and all that seemed right at that moment was Maka.

He leaned in towards her and she copied the move. The two preformed the shift simultaneously and met softly together in the middle, lips to lips. Kid felt his body become completely engulfed in pleasure and happiness as he felt her soft lips against his own. The small peck turned into more as he shifted his hand from her cheek into her hair, holding her head and thus her kiss longer to his. She didn't pull way but welcomed him by kissing him back. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Her free hand slipped away from his knee and onto his chest. Her fingers fanned against his jacket, feeling his form before gripping onto the fabric. Kid tangled his hand further into her hair as he opened his mouth into a wider kiss. Her lips also parted, encouraging him. She let her hand slip out of his and brought it around his back, brushing up against his spin before resting her forearm on his shoulder and pressed her palm against the back of his neck. As her fingers grazed his skin and looped themselves into his hair he took his now free hand and placed it onto the small of her back, hugging her closer.

For a moment, the kiss paused as the two stopped to look each other in the eye. "Kid-kun," Maka breathed, lips grazing his as she spoke, noses touching and breath heating his lips. Kid pulled her in again for another kiss as he felt the two of them slid on the couch into a lying position, him on top of her. Their legs tangled together. Kid began to slip his shoes off without removing himself from the kiss. As his shoes clattered onto the floor Maka slid one of her legs up so her knee was against Kid's waist. The other lay straight under him as he was in a straddling position over her. His one arm was still under her, hugging her to him and breathing her sweet scent. With one hand still on Kid's neck, Maka hugged him back with the other arm. Kid slipped his free hand to her shoulder where he pulled her already unzipped sweatshirt way so he could touch her bare skin. His fingers wrapped around her shoulder and arm as his thumb grazed her exposed collar bone.

Kid slipped from her lips and down to her neck, where he began to kiss her tenderly. She breathed happily into his ear, making the hairs stand on the back of his neck with pleasure. She took one open hand and began to unclip the white straps keeping his black suit jacket closed. After undoing the four clasps gingerly she began to slip it down from his shoulders. He paused from kissing her for a moment to rip the jacket way from himself, tossing it to the floor. He also tugged both of the his suspenders straps away so that they hung at his sides. He went back to kissing her as he slipped a hand back under her, holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, messing up his collar, and titled her head to the side for a wide kiss.

Suddenly there was a click at the door. Both Kid and Maka stopped inches from each other's face, frozen still and holding their breaths. Maka's deep green eyes were wide. Kid looked up from Maka in time to see the front door just a few feet away from them swing open. Soul was in the door way, a plastic bag in one hand, looking sleepy. As soon as he saw them, Soul froze as well. His once lazy eyes were now wide and his mouth slightly ajar. Kid was so surprised he could not even think to jump off of Maka, not that they could cover it up anymore. Instead, the three of them all stayed frozen for a terrible and painful few seconds, all three not knowing how to react.

Which is around the time that Soul started yelling.

* * *

Oh snap! Lol, hope you all liked it and chapter 5 will be up soon! Please remember to review, they make my day! :3


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Hey everyone! So I am SOOOO sorry about how long it has taken to get this next chapter up. I have been having numerous problems with my computer which caused me to be unable to work on the story for long periods of time and even loss chunks of the story! Well, enough is enough and here is the next chapter! It's a bit short but I will work right away on chapter 6! Sorry again about the delay and enjoy!

* * *

Death Finds His Match

Chapter 5: Confrontation

* * *

When the two slid towards each other on the couch, Maka felt like her heart was beating so fast it would break. At the time, she could not help thinking how soft and gentle Kid was with her. While he held her like a doll as if she were no lighter than a feather, he was never forceful with her. His kiss was so tender with his hand laced into her hair, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Also, when he was over her and began removing her sweatshirt, she felt so vulnerable and small, but he continued to be tender with her. She felt as though she should stop him, yet fully aware of the fact what she really wanted was for him to continue. Oddly, what bothered her the most, however, was how he was still dressed in his full suit. _This definitely has to go_, she had thought as she began to unbutton his jacket. All she wanted was more of him. She felt out of control but loved every second of it as she slid her hands across his chest and he embraced her.

However, when she heard the click at the front door, her heart sank. Both she and Kid froze, mid-kiss. It was not until then did she realize what they looked like. He straddling her on the couch, one of her legs propped up, causing her skirt to slip to her waist. Her arms around Kid's neck, her fingers laced into his black hair while he hugged her in a close embrace. She stared up at him and he down at her. His yellow shinigami eyes wide, cheeks flushed and black hair ruffed by her as well. One side of his collar turned up roughly. She watched him as he looked up and heard the door swing open. She did not move, too scared and shocked to think straight. Instead, she watched as Kid's face froze, his eyes fixed on the front door.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" roared Soul's voice. Just who she was afraid would be in the doorway. This woke both Maka and Kid back to their senses as Kid jumped off of her. Maka quickly sat up straight on the couch, pulling he skirt back down. She turned to the doorway where Soul was standing, feet spread in a threatening stance. A plastic bag in one fist from a convenient store a couple of blocks away from the apartment. His red irises were easy to see because of how wide his eyes were, his teeth clamped shut. Maka slipped one of her tank top straps back on, as well as the sweatshirt. Sitting up she realized her hair was a mess. Fixing herself seemed like a good distraction since she was having trouble making eye contact with Soul. She was too embarrassed to even raise her head. Instead she blushed looking down and trying to recompose herself.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" Soul continued as he stepped towards Maka, head whipping from her to Kid, who was trying to fix his hair and collar and also looking completely flustered. However, when Kid saw Soul advancing toward Maka, he quickly stepped in front of him. Standing between Soul and Maka, he put his arms out at either side of him.

"Wait, Soul—" Kid began, but Soul quickly cut him off.

"Shut the hell up, shinigami!" Suddenly Soul threw the plastic bag down and his right arm flashed as it turned into the blade of a scythe. He stared angrily at Kid.

"Soul!" Maka heard herself say as she jumped off of the couch and stepped towards the two. Kid put a hand up though, not allowing her to go near Soul. She hesitated as he realized he was protecting her. Even as Soul tired to be threatening, Kid was calm and composed, though his hand at his side was clenched into a tight fist.

"Soul," Kid said, eyes a deep shade of gold and in a narrow glare. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did but—"

Soul flinched. "'Found out'? '_Found out' what?_ That you and my meister have been messing around behind my back?" Maka tensed as he used the word "my". He was being possessive even though he had no right to be. She was already feeling embarrassed and now he was pissing her off.

"That's not true!" Kid said growing more and more irritated. His soul's wavelengths were all over the place. "Maka and I haven't been 'messing around.' And even if we were, you can't tell her what to do!" He took a step towards Soul. "_And if you are going to threaten me you better mean it._" His teeth were clenched and Maka saw something black and smoke like rise and then dissolve into the air again and disappear at Kid's feet. She become even more nervous as she recognized the smoke figure to have the head of skull, a clear giveaway that it was part of Kid's shinigami soul. She was scared that the two were going to begin fighting and took a step towards Kid, ready to grab him or hold him back if need be.

Soul looked even more flustered by this, his face twisted as Kid called his bluff. They both knew what would happen if Soul attacked him. Kid was not one to start a fight but he sure as hell could finish one.

Soul clasped his jaw shut and slowly his arm eased as it turned from blade back into flesh. Though his stance became less threatening, he still remained tense. "Get the hell out." He said quietly, not look at Kid, face down and trembling with hopeless anger. Kid made no motion to move. Soul whipped his head up, red iris eyes aflame. "_I said get the hell out!_"

Kid glanced back at Maka who was by this time in tears. As they made eye contact, his composure softened a little and his furrowed brow eased.

"Not until I have a word with Maka." He said standing tall, turning back to Soul.

"To hell you are!" Soul shouted. "This is my apartment and I'm telling you to get out!"

"No!" Maka screeched. Both boys flinched and turned to her surprised. She had been so scared and flustered she had not been able to speak up. Conflicted with wanting to defend Kid and with regret for what had happened to Soul, all she could do was watch. However, she had her fists clenched now. Her eyes, though filled with tears, serious. "This is _my _apartment too, and I don't want him to leave. You aren't the boss of me. I can do what I want." Her voice grew louder, almost cracking. "I can _be_ with who I want! And it's not you, Soul! I want to be with Kid-kun!"

The three teens all stood quiet for a long time. Both Soul and Kid were watching her wide eyed. "Maka," Kid finally spoke, softly and tenderly, as his mouth forming a sad smile. Soul looked away angrily, cursing them both under his breath. He stomped off, and disappeared around the hallway. He slammed his bedroom door shut with such force it made the entire loft shake.

Alone, the two were silent, neither wanting to be the one to bring up the enviable. Maka watched Kid whose hair was still ruffled. He had fixed his collar but she noticed that one side of his shirt was no longer tucked into his slacks. Normally, he would have been obsessing with how asymmetrical he looked, but then again this was not a normal situation, was it?

Finally, Kid stepped towards her and she nervously watched him. "Maka…" he began, swallowing. His face a little flushed and looking shy. After a long pause he spoke again.

"I'm sorry but your hair is messed up on one side so can I…?" he said reaching for her hair. She stared at him for a moment, not comprehending what he said. She let out a small laugh, though she was still choking back tears. _I guess things never change._

He ran his fingers through her hair, fixing it. They were both silent as he gently smoothed the strands. Both knew what the other was thinking but allowed the small distraction to break a bit of the tension. His palm slightly brushed against her cheek. She looked down at his collar, the pendent skull he wore around his neck staring back at her through lifeless eyes.

_What do I do now?_ She thought to herself. _I meant what I said, but now Soul probably despises me which is not what I wanted…_

She felt her eyes welt up with tears again. She stepped forward and collided into Kid. She began to weep uncontrollably into his chest, loud and gasping. Her fingers clenched around his shirt and back. Kid, who had been surprised by it, at first stood still, shocked and unsure on how to react to the embrace. He then eased and hugged her back, holding her carefully. He placed one hand onto the back of her head and the other onto her spin.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, kissing her on top of the head and rubbing her back in small circles. "It's going to be okay."

Maka continued to cry into him, while Kid was quiet but reassuring. After a while she pulled away. She looked up at Kid who was smiling at her comforting, but with a worried look as well. "I'm sorry," she gasped, rubbing her eyes. She suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed for reacting so strongly and worried she was burdening Kid.

However, he did not seem to mind as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay." He looked down at her and she stared up at him, both of their faces close. Kid leaned in and she did as well. The two kissed, this time softly, as if to take comfort from each other. Maka felt Kid slide a hand into hers and squeezed it.

After a few small kisses were exchanged Kid pulled away, still holding her hand. "I'm sorry," he said, his yellow eyes somber and looking down at the carpet. "I think I should go before I make things worse."

Maka watched him silently for a moment. She did not want him to leave but for Soul's sake she knew what he meant. She nodded, still rubbing her eyes a little. Kid continued to fix himself as he tucked his shirt back in, pulled his slack straps back up, and relocated his shoes and jacket. As he fixed his hair, Maka went and retrieved his books for him. When she had brought them back, Kid already had his clean, white trench coat on and was fixing his scarf. She softly handed him his supplies, looking down to hide her swollen eyes and flushed appearance.

He paused for an instant and she could feel his eyes on her. He took his middle and index fingers and raised her chin towards him and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry this ended this way or was a bad time, but…" he nervously fidgeted and glancing sideways. He began to blush a little himself. "But I'm glad this happened."

Maka stared at him, still unable to speak. She didn't want him to leave, though she knew he had to for Soul. She squeezed his hand and he seemed to understand because he smiled sadly at her.

"Here," Kid said, ripping out a page from one his note books. With a pen in his coat pocket he wrote quickly on it. He passed it to her and she examined it. Seven numbers were writen. "That's not a normal number like from a phone line or anything." He swallowed nervously. "It's connected to my soul so you can call me anytime and if I am near a mirror I can answer. You have called my father before like this right? So you know how it works? My number is only a digit off from his. If anything goes wrong, anything at all, or you aren't feeling well or Soul is bothering you, please call me."

Maka held the note against her chest. "Thank you, Kid-kun."

The two kissed again, this time more intense since neither wanted him to leave. After a few sad and soft exchanges Kid departed. Maka watched him head down the hallway until the last of his white coat disappeared around the corner. She stood in the doorway for a while, feeling small and vulnerable suddenly. She heard something crash from another room, obviously Soul was still upset. Still sniffling, she turned back to the apartment and turned the lock to the door. She headed to her bedroom and slipped Kid's number into the book he had lent her. She turned to the bathroom and cleaned her face. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she tried to recompose herself. She had to; after all, school was the next day, and no matter what, life goes on.

* * *

With his hands tucked into his coat pockets, Kid buried his chin into his scarf. It was much colder out then he had remembered. He felt odd as he made his way home, a mixture of walking on air and swirling regret. He was overjoyed that he and Maka had become closer and that he was able to express some of his feelings for her (even if he had trouble putting them to words, his actions seemed to speak for themselves). Also, that it was evident that she felt the same back for him. At the same time, he felt his stomach twist at the thought of how Soul had reacted and knew there would be problems at school the next day. Soul had _threatened_ him, was the thought that he processed over and over in his head. Though Soul had challenged him to a fight the first day they had met, Soul had been more going along with Black Star who just liked picking fights in general and challenged Kid again anyway (both ending with Kid winning). Soul was for the most part someone who stayed calm and collected, so his strong and angry reaction was concerning. Maka had admitted to Kid that she had no romantic feelings for Soul, but there was a chance Soul did for her. Also, Kid had always thought of Soul as a good friend so his resentment towards him was depressing. Kid could not stop thinking about how sadden he was that Maka was upset as well. He felt lost and wanted to stay by her side and make sure she was alright but also feared that him staying would only make matters worse for her. He never wanted to cause her to cry like that ever again and was what he regretted most about the night.

Glad to at least be finally home, Kid passed the front gate and entered the mansion. He hung his white coat and scarf in one of the closest by the door and threw his books into a bag for the next day. He did this all quickly, not caring about organization or how tidy he placed the items, further proof of his exhaustion and thoughts elsewhere. He headed to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. As he sat at the table and drank, rethinking the day's events, he heard someone step into the room.

"Hey, your back," Kid turned to Liz who stood in the door way before joining him at the table. "So how did it go?"

Kid hesitated wondering what she meant and until he remembered that the reason he had gone over to Maka's in the first place was to study. "Oh, well I was able to help Maka review. We also addressed my problem a bit more." He sipped his drink as he wondered if he should tell her fully about what happened.

She shook her head with a small smile. "No, I mean have you two hooked up yet?"

Kid, who was mid-sip of his water, almost choked on it. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment.

"What?" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "Was it supposed to be a secret that you like her?" She shrugged at him, her smile more of a grin now.

Out of the corner of his eye Kid saw Patty entered the room, looking even happier than usual. "Kid and Maka sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang coming to join her sister. The two smiled wide at him.

He stared at them. "Wait how long did you know that I…?"

Liz smirked. "Kid-kun, I think we knew before you two both knew." Patty high-fived her and continued to finish the song.

Kid stared at them for a moment before laughing. He really was getting so close to them that they were like siblings.

"We'll take that as a yes." Liz smiled at him. "Aw, I'm so glad for you two! You guys will make such a cute couple."

Kid felt bashful and in silence continued to sip his drink while the two sisters giggled and chatted about how Kid and Maka would make a cute couple. After a while Kid interjected. "Yeah, but Soul knows." He stood up and left the room, glass still in hand. Both sisters had stopped laughing after this statement, making his stomach tie itself further into a knot at the thought of class the next day.


End file.
